totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dumb????
Katie and Heather burst out laughing. I turned to them and walked over to them to join their conversation. “What are you guys talking about?” I asked “Go away Lindsiot!” Heather responded. “Yeah!” echoed Katie. Trying to be nice I smiled and ran off. I heard Katie and Heather laughing again. I didn’t know what to do. I was bored. I couldn’t read too good, Katie stole my makeup, and my cellphone and laptop were still at home. I sighed and flopped onto my bed. Ever since the merge I had been stuck with Heather, and Katie. Katie’s self-loving personality matched Heather’s evilness and instantly they were friends, and they both seemed to hate me. That’s when Chris popped into their cabin. “Time for elimination!” he said I didn’t pay attention to the elimination ceremony and simply braided my hair. When I looked up Cody had disappeared. “Cody’s gone! Where’d he go!?” I screamed “Oh no!” Immediately Heather, Katie, and Noah laughed. I ran off, I didn’t get what was so funny about Cody’s disappearance. Everyone else had been eliminated. That was when I realized that he was eliminated to. I sighed and put on her pajamas. Hopefully tomorrow would be better. The challenge was over and I sat on my bed. “Hey Lindsay! Why don’t you come and talk to us?” Heather said. “O.K! Sure!” I smiled, and ran over to them, all of a sudden I tripped on a rope and hit my head on the door. Katie and Heather burst out laughing. “Sorry! Forgot to warn you about that rope!” Heather grinned, her face looked like the Wicked Witch’s of the West’s. I smiled at the thought. “Omigosh! That’s so funny!” I said thinking aloud “And you look so good in green Heather!” I imagined her as the Wicked Witch of the West. Heather, and Katie were laughing again until I’d realized I’d said the wrong thing again. The elimination ceremony was over. I’d made it to the final 5! It was just Noah, Geoff, Heather, Katie, and me. I decided to hang out with Geoff. “Why you so bummed out Linds? Your in the final 5! Party!” Geoff said. I smiled a little but even Geoff’s life of the party antics wouldn’t cheer me up. “Heather,” I mumbled. “Heather? I know she’s mean but c’mon she doesn’t really bother you does she?” I showed Geoff my bruised forehead and explained it to him. He nodded but said nothing. “Well Linds, sometimes you just gotta deal with it!” Geoff said. That was it? I hung out with Geoff all the time and sometimes he gave great advice, and was the only who didn’t think I was an idiot, he knew I just said the wrong thing sometimes. “That’s it?” I asked. “If you ignore them, they ignore you,” Geoff continued. I didn’t respond. The next day went by in a blur. The challenge was a race that went by easily. But I heard Katie, and Heather whispering, I could only make out a few words. “If… Noah… then… Lindsay,” “Heather… genius! We… rid…” That was all I needed to hear, I ran to the guys cabin. I was NOT brainless. An hour later the elimination ceremony was almost over. “Katie, you are safe!” I had been eliminated. I guess I was an idiot to trust Noah. “Bye guys!” I said. I saw Katie, and Heather high five behind their back, and then exchanged smiles with Noah. “I’ll miss you Lindsay,” said Geoff. “You to Geoff,” I responded. Before I went to the boat of losers we just stared at each other. Chris, who usually interrupts these moments, pushed our heads closer together. “C’mon! We know your both single now! This’ll be great for ratings!” It was true. Bridgette, and Geoff revealed later on that they had actually broken up in the middle of Total Drama Action, but pretended to keep dating because Chris thought couple fights, and just couples would be good for ratings, they had pretended to have a huge fight earlier this season. Tyler, and I lost touch during Total Drama: Revenge of The Island, and when he finally emailed me it was a break up email. We just stared for what seemed like forever, until Geoff leaned in and kissed me. Category:One-Shots Category:Noncompetition stories Category:Drama stories